Crime After Crime/Transcript
= Act 1 'Scene 1: Foster’s Foyer/Hallway/Kitchen' MR. HERRIMAN: Bloo, who carries him inside with his arm Now don't get me wrong. I'm quite angry that we've lost our sole mode of transportation. I must say, I'm actually quite amazed at how quickly you were able to dismantle an entire bus with no one noticing. Bloo down on the floor, who's holding the bus wheel In any case, I'm not letting you off the hook this time. With a warning! Or more mishap this evening, and you will indeed be getting it. Do I make myself clear? BLOO: understands Yeah, yeah. FRANKIE: off-screen Carrots? What do you mean we're out of carrots? hears "carrots" and turns around. It appears to be Coco and Frankie looking in the cabinet. Aw, man, I can't make this dish without carrots! MR. HERRIMAN: something in the cabinet sheepishly I--uh, oh...er... Coco, acting angrily Miss Coco, how could you? Why, look how awfully you've upset Miss Frances. looks confused To your room, young lady!!! And no supper!! Coco out while Frankie becomes mad. He stops pushing her, Coco stands there for a few seconds, looks upset with Mr. Herriman and finally walks away FRANKIE: off-screen I just bought carrots yesterday. Herriman hears "carrots" again and sheepishly closes the cabinet MR. HERRIMAN: Uh, err, no matter, Miss Frances. to grab something out of the cabinet and it reveals to be vegetables as he gives them to Frankie Uh, here! You'll just have to cook something else. Herriman hops away. FRANKIE: What am I gonna make out of all this? MADAME FOSTER: in the kitchen Well, my dear, it looks like there's just enough here to make it. FRANKIE: puzzled IT?! But, Grandma, you know I've never been able to make it. I can never get it right. MADAME FOSTER: Nonsense, girl! You're a Foster, and Foster women have been making it for generations. FRANKIE: But-- MADAME FOSTER: interrupts No buts! You'll get it this time, by gum, you will. out a wooden cooking spoon FRANKIE: nervously Not the spoon. MADAME FOSTER: Now let it begin! BLOO: surprised while eating a jar of cookies It? What's it? MADAME FOSTER: It's good for you. a blender and put it on the counter with gross food on it, Frankie adds more of it inside. The blender spins and Madame Foster pours it all on a bowl, which disgusts Bloo BLOO: Oh, what's in it? MADAME FOSTER: I'll give you a hint. the smell at Bloo's face and he looks nauseous. He covers his mouth like he is about to throw up. BLOO: out Oh. Foster smiles MADAME FOSTER: Ahh, it sure brings back memories. 'Scene 2: Foster's Hallway/Restroom/Various Rooms' comes out with a grossed out look on his face. MR. HERRIMAN: off-screen Aah! You, get away from there this instant! To your room, immediately! And no supper! looks surprised and smirks evilly, but who Mr. Herriman was talking to is an imaginary friend with nine eyes and a tie. Do you actually expect me to believe you needed to use this so-called restroom? What kind of fool do you take me for? sneaks off Go, go, go! imaginary friend leaves as Mr. Herriman makes a worried look for what is gonna happen, then he enters the restroom starts turning in a light and pull up a toilet paper, which a carrot comes out MR. HERRIMAN: toilet paper away Oh, my precious darling, he almost found you. eats the carrot Oh, lovely. eating Oh, delicious. the restroom, checks to see if the coast is clear, opens a picture of Madame Foster on the wall to grab even more carrots to eat Mm, scrumptious. Mm, heavenly. off, grabs other carrots out of chandelier lights, and eats them So delicious. Act 2 Scene : ''' '''BLOO: Blooregard Q. Kazoo, you've outdone yourself. GUESS WHO'S NOT COMING TO DINNER!! (The wrecking ball smashes through a window.) HERRIMAN: Whoa! Ah! You! Whoa. Thanks a lot again, Blooregard Q. Kazoo. You exposed my stalker. Really appreciate it. (Bloo groans in frustration.) COCO: EDUARDO: I don't even know why I punished me! It wasn't even me. Bloo is the one who stopped Señor Herriman's big stupid carrot roast. COCO: EDUARDO: He was roasting a big sack of carrots in Madame Foster's fireplace. Act 3 'Scene:' MAC: Hey Bloo. I'm sorry I'm late I-- WHOA! (Sees the mess Bloo made) What on earth happened in here? BLOO: Mac! It's horrible! I've been trying and trying all day long but nothing works. NOTHING WORKS!!!! MAC: What are you talking about? BLOO: I lost it, Mac. I USED TO BE THE KING!!!! THE KING, I TELL YOU!! But now I lost my touch. I'm nearly a shadow of the man I once was. MAC: I repeat, what are you talking about? BLOO: Frankie is making VOMIT for dinner and I'm going to have to EAT IT if I can't get Herriman to send me to my room without supper. You gotta help me, Mac. I tried everything. EVERYTHING!! I need you to help me get in trouble. MAC: I don't know, Bloo. Why would she be making vomit? BLOO: Because she has no carrots but that's not the point. HELP ME, MAC!!!! HELP ME!!!! MAC: Yeah, but, Bloo, if I get you into trouble, I'll get in trouble too. BLOO: Is it bad? MAC: Oh, yeah, REAL bad. MADAME FOSTER: Wrong again! Foster hits Frankie with the wooden spoon the fourth time. Frankie furiously throws the dish into the trash can again and runs up to Madame Foster's bedroom. FRANKIE: Mac jumping on Madame Foster's bed. You! You're the one jumping on the bed! MAC: Yep. And what are you, gonna do, about it? becomes extremely furious, about to do something to Mac. 'Scene:' MR HERRIMAN: a note "If you want to see your precious carrots again, meet me on the roof at 8 PM or I'm turning you in!" gasps The fiend! removes Mac out of the home. FRANKIE: screams AND STAY OUT!!! closes the door in anger, but then opens it again with Mac's backpack, as Bloo tries to get it. BLOO: No wait, I need that! throws Mac's backpack out and closes the door. Mac tries to pick it up because it seems to be too heavy. He opens it and sees diamonds inside. MAC: Diamonds? police arrives and catches Mac on sight. AAHHH!!! BLOO, LET ME IN!!! BLOO: Mac, I need those diamonds! MAC: I'm too young to go to jail! EDUARDO: Bloo! Did Principal Goodvibes send you to your room too? BLOO: No, Ed. I don't think so. EDUARDO: No? He should have. You are the one who stopped his carrot roast with that giant metal ball of yours, not me! Now I'm gonna miss supper. BLOO: Ed, listen. You should count your blessings. I really don't want supper but I really got to-- grabs Bloo and pushes him against the wall EDUARDO: You don't want supper, do you? whimpers I said, you don't want supper, do you?! BLOO: How can I answer? You said I stopped Herriman's carrot roast with that giant metal ball of mine. BLOO: I'm not really hungry. FRANKIE: Look, I've made it five times till it's all gone! Post-Credits Scene BLOO: I guess that's it. shoves more of "it" to Bloo. FRANKIE: This is for gluing the furniture to the ceiling. And make sure you leave some room for banana hallway and condiment couch. Category:Episode transcripts